


Undeserved Fantasy

by xXHowIsThisEdgyXx



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Juno crying, Juno is EMBARRASSED, Kinda, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Other, RITA IS A BABY, Set in s1 finale, This Is Sad, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex, just a lil bit, multiple orgasm, tagged as other in relationship bc Juno is nb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx/pseuds/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx
Summary: Runaway, hop planet from planet, live free and on the run with no looking back? It sounds like a fantasy to Juno, a fantasy he couldn’t have.Why would a woman like him deserve a fantasy like that?
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Undeserved Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So quick thing. I hc that corsets came back into style in the tpp universe. And that doing your nails is common etiquette. So Peter has these really long nails n Juno’s are very short.
> 
> Also Juno is a afab he/him nb lady- thank you for coming to my red talk.

Runaway, hop planet from planet, live free and on the run with no looking back? It sounds like a fantasy to Juno, a fantasy he couldn’t have. 

Why would a woman like him deserve a fantasy like that? 

Juno sighed as he looked up to Peter Nureyev. His eyes shined, it felt like they were illuminating his body- allowing Nureyev full view of his body even though the dark. Juno watched his pale outline as Peter slid his long nails against his wrinkled shirt.

“Juno,” Peter hushed. 

His voice rang through his head. It makes Juno shiver the way Peter says his name. 

He slides the perfectly shaped white coffin on his thumb against Juno’s bottom lip, pulling his lips apart. Juno let out a soft whine as his thumb slid into his mouth, the long piece of acrylic pressing down the mussel. 

“Absolutely stunning,” he whispers through the same tone. 

Juno wrapped his lips around the thin thumb, sliding his slick tongue against the smooth underside of his nail. 

He felt as Peter used his free hand to slowly unbutton his shirt. Pulling the fabric apart he sighed at the sight of Juno’s breasts. Covered by a thin white tank top and cupped by the edge of his corset. Even in the dark, he could see his dark nipples poking through the fabric. 

He pulled his hand from Juno’s mouth, leaving Juno with a line of spit spilling onto his chin and neck. 

He pulled his hands under Juno’s back, pulling him up. Juno supported himself by slipping his hands under Peter’s arms, hooking them onto his thick shoulders. 

Juno stared into Peter’s eyes as he felt his corset be untied. He puffed softly as his corset loosen. 

Peter’s lips curled into a smile as he pressed his forehead against Juno’s. Juno watched the two glowing orbs. He swallowed as he felt them stare into him. They only look away when they disappear by a slow- steady blink. 

A pitched gasp escaped his lips as Peter pulled his corset off and slid his long, perfect nails against the thin fabric on his sides. 

Juno felt his nerves light up with the trail followed by Peter’s hands. The trail that slowly- every so slowly- traveled upwards and soon ended with light tracing around Juno’s dark areolas. 

The pad of his thumbs swirled against the fabric. Juno's mouth opened in a soft, almost silent moan. 

He felt his heartthrob. It throbbed against his skin, against Peter’s hands. 

Juno let out a vocal whine as he felt his tender skin be cupped and gently- gently squeezed. His grip was so soft it made Juno’s skin needy for more. Needy to be tugged and pulled and not just rolled and traced. 

Peter’s hands moved from Juno’s breast to the rim of his tank top, pulling it over his chest. His chest heaved at the sudden rush of cold air hitting his freshly uncovered skin. 

Peter traced his lips against Juno’s. They closed their lips against one another’s. 

Peter’s lips were soft- his skin even his grip. 

Juno gasped through the kiss as Peter moved his hands back to his chest. His palms were warm as they pressed into his skin. 

Peter easily fit Juno’s soft breasts in his hands. 

Juno’s mouth gaped through a whine as his skin is tugged. “Peter-“ he whispers. 

“What is it, Juno?” Peter asks. 

Juno’s eyes flutter closed as he let out another soft moan- feeling Peter’s nails slide against his thin skin. 

Peter gripped onto Juno’s sides, holding his weight as he slid him back down onto the bed. Peter bent down- slipping his knee between Juno’s thigh. 

“What is it you want me to do, my love?” He asks, sliding his hand to Juno’s cheek. Tracing the pad of his thumb against his bottom lip.

Juno’s brow furrowed in slight embarrassment. He watched as a light from a passing car shined through the window, illuminating Peter’s figure. He saw in full the look of need on Peter’s face.

He felt Peter’s nails slide down his abdomen, to his waistband. 

“I-“ Juno hushes. He suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He felt a wave of embarrassment at what he wanted to say. 

Why was he embarrassed? He hadn’t been embarrassed about something like sex since high school, and never during foreplay. 

Peter’s sharp teeth shined through a parted smile. He moved both his hand to Juno’s waistband. Hooking his long fingers through his belt loops, pulling them down.

Juno huffed his chest and shifted his weight to his elbows, allowing the denim to be easily slid off his thin brown legs. 

Peter pulled himself closer, hooking his arm under Juno’s neck, pulling himself closer- pressing his lips into the crook of his lover’s neck. 

“Do you want to hear what I want to do to you Juno, dear?” 

His voice sent waves through his nerves. 

A hand made its way down Juno’s stomach and to the band of his panties. Where a long piece of acrylic traced lightly- so lightly- against Juno’s small bulge. 

A silent gasp squirms from Juno’s lips.

“I want to slip my tongue between your legs- slide my tongue against your cock. Feel you shuddering against my mouth. I want to-“

“You talk so much,” Juno interrupts though a voice full of tremors.

“But you seem to like it-“ Peter says, sliding his finger to the slick spot on the thin fabric. “You’re practically dripping, Juno.

“I suppose I could do less talking if you preferred. . . . More action?”

Before Juno could reply Peter was already sending a trail of kisses across his skin. Making sure to hit every freckle and mole on the way. He slid his king fingers through the legs of Juno’s panties. 

He opened his mouth and lolled his tongue against Juno’s clothed member. 

Juno’s thighs jerked at the hot sensation. He gasps at the slow motion of Peter’s tongue- soaking his underwear.

“Oh- fuck,” Juno whined. 

His back tightened as he huffed out uneven breaths. 

Peter groaned between Juno’s legs. He pulled away and quickly rolled his panties off. He slid his hands to Juno’s crotch, pulling his lips apart. 

Juno whined as he felt his soft tissue become exposed to the cold air. Peter made his way to Juno’s thighs. Placing soft kisses against his thighs, moving to his crotch. He pressed kisses against his wet slit. 

A sharp squeal escaped Juno. He pulled his hands to his chest, puffing as Peter worked around his dick. His thighs tightened and shook 

A knot built in his stomach as Peter continued to lap at the thick organ. His back arches as he reaches down and grips onto Peter’s hair. His voice shook as he tossed his head back. 

Juno’s eyes shut as the knot in his stomach bursts. Sparks fly through his nerves and lock his joints- leaving his muscles to spasm. 

It took a moment for his body to loosen back up. But before he could properly regain himself Peter had pulled himself over Juno- pressing their lips together.

Peter’s tongue was hot and sticky against Juno’s. He could taste himself- the musty human taste being pushed into his mouth. 

Juno pulled his hand out to unbutton Peter’s shirt, Peter eagerly helped. Soon his shirt and corset were tossed to the side with ease.

Juno slid his hands under Peter’s arms, sprawling his hands against his warm skin. 

Peter moved his hands to his waistband, undoing his belt and slipping his pants down. He pulled himself from his boxers and rutted against Juno.

Juno let out a sharp gasp. “Wait-“ 

“What- are you alright?”

“I-“ he sucked his chest in. “Want to ride you.”

Peter smiled and let out an almost silent laugh. He pressed his hands against Juno’s waist, pulling him up as he slid onto his back. 

Juno tugged Peter’s boxers down and sat on his waist. Peter slid his long nails against Juno’s sides. 

Juno slides his hips forward, rubbing himself against Peter. He groaned as his wet cock ran against Peter’s shaft. He leaned down and kissed Peter, continuing to gently thrust his hips. 

He pulled himself up and rested his fists on Peter’s chest. He rolled his hips once more before lifting his hips. Peter’s grip tightened to aid Juno in holding his weight.

Juno positioned himself as he took a hold of Peter’s dick. He slid himself down, slowly. He gasped as he sunk, swallowing him inch by inch. After a few moment’s Juno sat there with Peter inside him. 

He sat there breathing softly, feeling Peter throb inside him. He was still sensitive from his earlier climax. 

“You look so lovely like this, Juno,” Peter says though a soft smile. “I wish I could keep you like this forever.”

Juno sighed as he arched his back slightly. “Honestly I think I could stay like this for- maybe ten minutes.”

Petter puffed a silent laugh. He cupped his hands under Juno’s breasts. He let out a gentle moan as Juno flexed around him. 

Juno finally pulled himself up and grinded his hips forward. He let out a sharp gasp, feeling Peter slide against his walls. He grabbed onto Peter’s shoulders as he rolled his hips. 

Peter stared up at Juno in awe. 

His eyes were shut and his head leaned back slightly. His chest bounced as he heaved his chest. 

Juno continued to roll his hips before he slowed his pace, making slow unsteady jerks with his hips. His soft moans turned into pitiful whines.

“I- I’ah can’t-“ he puffed. 

Peter pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Juno’s waist. “Are you alright?”

Juno buried his face into Peter’s collar. Practically panting as he struggled to grind his sensitive skin against Peter’s.

Peter slid his long claws through Juno’s hair. He rutted his hips, thrusting into Juno. 

He gasped as he felt Peter take control. Feeling him slide against his most sensitive spots. His joints tightened as he wrapped his arms around Peter. 

His eyes slammed shut as he felt that knot build in his stomach yet again. 

He imagined all the nights they could have like this. 

He imagined that after some grand adventure on some nowhere planet he’d fuck him just like this. 

All the things they’d do in this vast universe. All the nights they’d spend together. 

Peter showing off Juno- showing off Juno as his wife. Mrs. Juno Nureyev. 

And then with a cry the knot in his stomach burst. He clung to Peter as his joints locked. His muscles tightening around Peter’s dick. His joints tightened as Peter kept trusting- hitting his spot everytime. 

His thrusting became disorganized and rushed as he reached climax. Shooting deep inside Juno. After a few more rushed thrusts he lays back down onto the bed, bringing Juno with him.

Peter held Juno, stroking his hand through his hair. They laid there heaving softly.

“Juno-“ Peter sighs. “Oh- Juno?”

Juno laid there, tears falling down his cheek. His shoulders shook and shuddered. 

“I’m fine-“ 

Juno sat up Peter quickly extended his hands to cup his round cheeks. Wiping Tears with the tip of his nail.

“Juno, what’s wrong.

“Juno?”

“I love you. . .”

“I love you too, Juno. . . . We- we should get cleaned up.”

Juno lazily slid off Peter’s hips. Peter took him into his arms and kissed him. After what felt like ages Peter pulled away. Guiding his hands into Juno’s, pulling him off the bed. Taking him to the bathroom.

. . .

Juno stared at Peter while he slept. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying there. Watching his pale shoulders rise and fall. Each little movement and twitch. 

Juno knew he didn’t deserve a life with this man.

He slid out of bed. He got dressed, grabbed his keys and left.

Just like that he left.

The cold night air hit him hard as he made his way outside. Almost like it was telling him to go back inside and slide back under the covered with Peter Nureyev. 

He trekked on. Making a tedious journey back to his empty office. 

He poured himself the tallest glass of the strongest liquor he had and propped himself in his chair. 

He stared out the window, watching the late night traffic. Glowing blue lights buzzing across the roads. 

“Mista’ Steel?”

“Go away, Rita.”

“I- I got a notification the office was unlocked and I came to- oh Mista’ Steel where have you been? I haven’t heard from you in months! You call me leaving some creepy last testimony like you’re in one of those- 

“Mista’ Steel your eye.”

“Rita, please- just go away.”

“You got hurt? What were you doing? You ain’t ever came back missing an eye!”

She stepped closer to him extending her caramel colored hand to him, he brushed her away and turned to face the window. 

“Y-you- Uh. What happened, Mista’ Steel? You had bad jobs but don’t think I’ve seen you like this before-“

“It wasn’t a bad job.”

Rita stood there for a moment of confusion. Then her eyes widened in realization. “Oh- oh, oh. Mista’ Steel I’m so sorry. So what, you lost some boy? Happens all the time to me! You’ve been through breakups before!”

Juno turned to face her. His face puffy and red, his eyebrows turned.

“Oh- that bad? I’m sorry. Well hey!” She strutted up to him, gripping onto the jacket she had thrown over her nightgown. “Who needs some boy when you got the Rita! How about I order us some of those chicken skewers you like from that place down the street? I know it’s open twenty-four-seven. 

“And I could put on one of those action movies- but not the ones where the girl gets the girl. No! I got this one where this person lost their arm because of super spy- whos a robot! And they gotta avenge their arm!”

Juno let’s put a throaty scoff as he rubs his face with his palm. He sniffles and says, “Yeah, Rita. That sounds nice.”


End file.
